1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus, a white balance setting method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Invention
In general, color of pictures shot with a digital camera changes or is affected by a light source and/or shooting conditions. To solve the inconvenience, conventional digital cameras have a function that adjusts a gain (hereinafter, referred to as “gain value”) of each of RGB components contained an image output from an image pick-up device, providing pictures of more natural color. The function sets appropriate white balance of images shot with the digital cameras.
There have been proposed various methods of setting white balance of images. One of well known methods is that a user selects an object (color pattern) to be used as a reference of a white-gray level, and takes a picture with the object (reference) set at a center of the whole viewing angle or takes a picture with the object set over the whole viewing angle, manually setting white balance of images.
Another simple method of setting appropriate white balance of images is proposed for beginner users.
For instance, Japanese Patent No. 2003-244723 A discloses a digital camera, which divides a shot image into plural areas, and judges if a white area is included in these divided areas or not, and, if a white area is found, sets white balance based on such white area.